Thinking of You
by miss-bay
Summary: Tina and Mike break up, but Tina can't make Mike out of her head even when there's another man in her life.


So, I got so bored for waiting next episode of glee and i write this fanfics. The idea came when i was rewatching I am Unicorn episode and noticing the way Mike stare at Tina when she encouraged Artie to direct the musical drama. Hope you like it, just one shot, reviews, rants and comments are very much appreciated. I do not own GLEE...^^

* * *

><p>It's too early in the morning, Tina wakes up with the sound of her alarm clock next to her bed. She opens up her eyes, her brain is still fogged by her dream and somehow tears run down on her cheeks. That dream all over again. The dream which always makes her cries every morning. The dream that makes her hates herself. The dream which shows her that she'd never moved on. And every time she's awaken by that dream, the only word that comes to her mind is Mike. <p>

Mike, for Tina, is not only a word, not only a name, it means love, respect, and happy moments. But every time that word appears, the only reaction she has is cry. She never expected that it could be like this. She knew him since her freshman year, had a long great two years relationship until last year they broke up. His father finally approve him to pursuing his dream, he went to Julliard. Tina, in the other side, felt that she couldn't bear to have such a long distance relationship, cause she thought it would make them hurt and it would prevent him for pursuing his dream. So she asked him to break up with her, though she didn't really want it. They argued and shed so many tears until his last day in Lima, he came to her house and gave her the last kiss. After that, he never called, texted, or met her anymore. At that time, she thought that was the best option. But now, she knows that she was wrong. She never be able to get him out of her head. 

Her phone rings and snaps her back to reality. 

"Lo..." 

"Morning, babe, have you awaken?" 

It's Artie, she's getting back with Artie after Mike left, she thought by that she could forget him. But for the second time, she's wrong. She can't love him in the first place like two years before. He has change, he is, but her heart has already belonged to Mike. The harder she tries to forget him, the stronger her feeling for Mike grown.

She eases herself out of her bed and opens up the window. "Yeah, Artie, I've awaken, what's up?"

"No, it's okay, just wants to say good morning, are you ready for your solo assignment today in glee? Hope you not forget..."

"Right,,,, no...I remember it..." She said and closes her eyes tightly. Damn, she had forgotten that assignment. After Mike left, glee doesn't as attractive as before. Though she gets a lot of solos, something that she really wants when Rachel was still in glee, it doesn't feel right for her now.

"Babe, are you okay?" In the other line Artie's voice seems so concern

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine Artie, good...umm...I should prepare my chem assignment, is it okay if i hung up?" Tina doesn't feel good to talk with her now boyfriend when the thought of her last boyfriend planted really well in her head this morning. And she blames herself for that.

"Okay, it's okay, just see you in glee club Tina, miss you..."

"Yep, miss you too Artie..." and she's really meant it.

* * *

><p>She's already late for glee rehearsal and in the top of it, she hasn't prepared her song for this day's assignment. She wants to pass today's rehearsal actually, but Artie has already called her for so many times and she said that she's gonna be there. So, right now, she's running towards the choir room with such a big step. Near the choir room, she slows her pace, and takes a deep breath before entering the room. <p>

Suddenly she stops her track and stands deadpan in front of the choir room. Her eyes stare at a man who stands next to Mr. Schue in front of the glee kids. It seems that nobody aware of her presence until Julia, a junior kid calls her name. 

"That's Tina..." 

Soon all eyes turn to her, including a pair of dark eyes that she really knows before, in which she's now staring at. She really hopes that she could be the tiniest thing in this earth so they could ignore her. 

"Oh, hey, Tina, come in, we're just about to start. Just take your seat..." Mr. Schue breaks the silence and points her a seat that's empty. She nods and walks towards the seat, ignoring her heart that's thumping rapidly inside her chest. After she takes a seat in the back row, next to Clara, a new glee kids, she stares back at that man, whose eyes never leaving her since she stepped in the choir room. 

"Okay" Mr. Schue starts "as I told you before, today we got a guest. I think few of you has known him before, but let me introduce you to Mr. Mike Chang, a former gleeclubbers and one our best dancer." Soon, the whole class clapped their hands, except Tina who still stares deep into Mike's eyes. Mike just nods his head before putting back his attention to Tina. 

"I ask him to come here today from New York to show you some moves that we may use to regionals, he's such a good teacher, right Mike?" Mr. Schue nudges him 

"Yeah...you just too much sir, there's a lot of better talents here, I think..." with that he smiles, the smile that makes her stomach flip upside down, the smile that makes her love him before. 

"Well, it is, okay, so let Mike sits, we'll start dancing after we finish our assignment for this week. Now, who's ready for the assignment? Who's turn?" 

"My turn, Mr. Schue..." Clara raises her hands and moves forward, leaving an empty seat next to Tina. 

"Yeah, show us what you got Clara... and Mike, you can sit there..." Mr. Schue points at the empty seat next to Tina.

Crap, Tina can't believe her luck today, if that can be called as a luck. She lets out a sigh and looks at Artie who shoots her such a disappointed look. She feels bad for Artie. He had already known how her exact feeling towards him. But he's being such a good man and pretends that everything was alright, though she knows everything is not okay at all. Her heart beats faster when Mike approaches her and she tries to avoid eye contact with him, until he sits next to her.

She smells his scent and realizes how she's really missed that. In a sudden, all the memory between them in this choir room aroused. How he used to put his arm around her shoulder, how they used to sit so close to each other, how they steal a kiss when Mr. Schue didn't notice, how they practiced his singing and her dance, how they used to spent so many hours after practice, how they used to perform some song or dance to each other. That memories are being played in her head in such a big screen.

A tear falls down on her cheek and she try to hide it, until she felt his big hand wrapped around hers. She stares at him, his face is tough, but she can feel the warmth from his eyes as he stares back at her. She then turns her attention to Clara who sings in front of the class but she doesn't bother to put her hand out of his grip, instead she grips his hand back and interwining it. She really missed him. His hands, his touch, his voice, everything about him. And she can't fight that feeling.

It's been 6 months since they're apart and she knows that she should be honest with her feelings. She can't hurt Artie anymore and she can't pretend that everything is okay without Mike. She can see that Mike is as hurt as she is. She should tell him. She should make him know before it's too late.

Clara finished her song and got a big applause from the whole class. Mr. Schue approaching her in front of the class with such a big smile in his face

"Wow...great Clara, you're good, you know what, I think we can use that in our regional... Good job..." Mr. Schue pats her shoulder and faces the class.  
>"Okay, who's next?"<p>

"Me, Mr. Schue..." Tina raises her free hand and moves forward leaving Mike in his seat.

"Okay, Tina, just take it away..." With that, she's the only one who stands in front of the class. She tells the band to play the song. She takes a deep breath and stares at Artie and then Mike. Never leaves Mike's eyes, she starts to sing.

_Comparison are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got to seed_

She knows she won't be able to compare anybody else with Mike. Mike is perfect, he's everything, he's the one who change her, he's the one who loves her for the way she is.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

That night, that last night when he came to her house to say good bye, he said there's only one condition to make him set her free. She had to move on, forget him and everything about them. She said bravely that she can easily forget him. But now, she knows that was a mistake. She never be able to forget him, she never be able to move on.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

She knows that she's with Artie. But she couldn't help for always thinking of Mike. Deep inside her heart she really wish that eyes which stare at her right now will always be close to her.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy_

_With a surprise center_

_How did I get better_

_Once I had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

And on the top of that, she knows she couldn't get someone like Mike, how hard she tries. Because for her, Mike is the best.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

She has to admit it. She feels bad for Artie but she can't lie anymore. She can't hurt him more. He deserves someone better than her who can love him with all her might.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

Mike has to know this. He has to know that she had hurt herself. He has to know that she's regretting what she's done. He has to know that she needs him. He has to know that she has learned from her mistakes. And the most important, he has to know that she still loves him. With that thought her eyes filled with tears.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

_Stay..._

She ended up her song with tears burst in her eyes. For the whole song she's never leaves Mike's eyes, so does him. The whole class is quiet, staring at either her, Mike or Artie, there's no even faint sound. She then looks at Artie whose face is full with sadness and disappointment.

"Sorry Artie..." She said. And after that she runs out of the choir room, doesn't care with Mr. Schue who calls her name and the crowd sounds in the choir room. She just wants to run, she wants to disappear from this earth. She can't face Artie anymore, even Mike. She's the one who broke them apart, and now, she wants him back. She's so selfish, she thought.

Near Mike's old locker, she stops. Here is where she always be whenever she missed him, whenever she's feeling bad. That locker is not Mike's anymore, but for her, here is where she can be so close to him. She feels so tired and she's kneeling down, try to subside her tears. But she can't, it's falling more and more to her face. She's pretty much occupied with her thought so she didn't notice someone approaching her, kneeling down in front of her and pulls her into his hug.

She knows it's Mike. She knows him everywhere, she knows his hug, she knows his scent, she knows everything about him and she knows he's always beside her every time the situation goes bad.

"I'm sorry Mike..." she said, buried her head into his chest, crying harder into his shirt

"It's okay Tee... Everything's okay..." he said, hug her tight and rakes his hand trough her hair

"I'm selfish, right? I hurt him twice and I hurt you more. I'm such a jerk..." she said inside his hug. He pulls her away immediately and makes her face him.

"No...you're not a jerk. You did the right thing. Tee, do you remember how you're always being so honest? That's what you did, you're just being honest to yourself, to him, to me. And that's the right thing..." He said. And she knows that he's right. He's always right in so many times including this time.

"I miss you..." she said, takes his hand to her cheek and lean into it. "I'm sorry Mike..."

He didn't respond but he pulls her closer to him and smashes his lips to her. And she feels it again, the sparks, the fireworks, the warmth feeling roaring through her veins to her head and all over her body. She feels it again, the taste of his lips that means him and only him. He pulls away, lingers his forehead on hers, staring deep into her eyes. "I miss you too..."

"oh yeah? Then, why don't you call or come over if you really miss me? I don't even know that you're in Lima right now. Don't say that you want to surprise me, I won't take that reason.." She asked, pulls away from him.

"I heard that you're with Artie" he said, his face is tough, but he gives her a small smile "I don't want to disturb you and him, I'm just here because Mr. Schue asked me to help him, damn, it's really hurt to come back to this town Tee, even to face you, moreover after I heard that you've already with Artie. But Mr. Schue had helped me so much, I can't say no to his request. So I'm back and I don't call you cause I thought you've moved on.."

"And have you?" Tina asks, she's so afraid that he already found someone else in New York and forgets her.

He stare at her with I-don't-believe-you-ask-that glare and says "No, How could you think about it Tee? I never want us to be apart. I'm trying, but I can't..."

"So do I..." she said with a sigh of relief and a big grin all over her face

"So, does it mean we're getting back?" There's a hopeful tone in his voice and she can't help to laugh at it.

"On one condition..." she said, responded by his cocked eyebrows "You'll come every weekend, you'll come at my prom, you'll call every night, you'll let me go there this christmas, you..." she can't say anything else cause he's already attacked her with his kiss.

"Wait...I'm not finished..." she murmurs between his kisses

"You said just one condition..." he said, pulls her close to him and deepening their kiss " I'll do whatever you want.."

She pulls away for a second to see his eyes and find no trace of lies and smiles bright "Yep, that's more like it..." she said, put her hands behind his neck and pulls him close to share another kiss. She's never been this happy for all of her life.

* * *

><p>So, that's all, is it too long? Too much drama? Too cheesy? Let me know, but after all, hope you like it. The song is Katty Perry's "Thinking of You", i think it pretty much fits for the situation...^^<p> 


End file.
